Satsu Uchiha
Satsu Uchiha is a jonin level ninja from the village hidden in the leaves who was able to escape the uchiha massacre thanks to his brother who helped him escape and died protecting him from itachi. He is well known for his mastery over his clans fire style ninjutsu and his mastery over his mangekyou sharingan. Background born in 6/17 to the uchiha clan Satsu was never really happy to be the second born because his older siblings got all the attention leaving him alone and too himself but because of that he learned the clan's fire style faster then his siblings ever did. on the night of the uchiha massacre satsu's brother showed him a secret underground passage out of the village allowing him to escape while his family was left to die so he vowed to train and become stronger after it was over he went back to the village to do missions with his team and train to go up the ranks. The Chunin Exam a few years later after finally being chosen by his sensei to take the chunin exam he knew he was ready. the first part of the exam was a breeze for satsu because he read alot in his free time when he lived in the uchiha clans house but the second part gave him a challenge. he knew he was ready but his teammates weren't so he had to protect them it was buring this time that his sharingan first activated, his best friend futaku was cornered and about to be hit by a fuma shuriken so he jumped in the way of it and used the sharingan to send it back at his attacker killing him and saving his friend. When they got to the tower they found out they would have to fight each other instead of on a team but it was no trouble they all became chunin in the end and didn't have to fight each other at all. After the chunin exam was over their sensei gave each of them a special present the thing satsu got was a japanese katana that had belonged to his father that his sensei found in the wreakage of the clans area when they were cleaning it up which made him very happy. the Jonin trial is here/mangekyou sharingan appears!!! when Satsu turned 15 he was told by his sensei he could take the jonin trial and move up the ranks once again so he was taken out too a secluded place and attacked by unknown adversarys who were actually ninja's from his village testing him out to see if he was ready but while the trial was going on his best friend was killed a few feet away from the trial he cried out in anger as he rushed to his friends side killing his friends murderer but he still died in his arms activating his mangekyou sharingan from losing him. He passed the test to become a jonin but it would never replace his friend in his heart but he promised he would become a great ninja for his friend. Appearance Satsu has jet black spiked hair with a small hint of purple, he also has a scar right across his nose which he got from a fght during the chunin exam. he wears a black shirt and pants while also wearing a blue sleeveless coat with the uchiha symbol across the front with a red outline along the outer part of the coat with a pair of black tobi on his feet.He wears a belt to hold all of his ninja tools and two top steel plated gloves on his hands to do more damage when he hits his enemies. Personality satsu is a calm, cool, and collected person when it comes to interacting with people but he can be alittle impaitiant and get angry when people treat him or his friends wrong. he doesn't like to joke around alot but he can have a good sense of humor whenever he wants too but when he is on missions no humor is allowed and he likes peace and quiet usually hanging by himself on the roof of his new home near the edge of the village near a personal hot spring he owns and cares for himself. Abilities Satsu is considered one of the most powerful ninja in the whole village because of his mastery of the fire style and his mangekyou sharingan that he activated when his friend died. he also has a secondary affinity towards lightning style making him a double knockout and he also considered a strong swordsmen because of practicing with his fathers sword. Sharingan and Mangekyou sharingan After training for years with his sharingan he has mastered it to the point that he can copy, predict, and use many different jutsu's he can also see if someone is affected by genjutsu by examanining them using his sharingan. after his friend died a few years ago he learned that he could use the mangekyou sharingan having the same abilities as sasuke and itachi the first being amaterasu the black flames that are non-extingishable until sasuke learned to do it, the second ability being tsukuyomi a genjutsu that can control time and space around a target and the last one susanoo a warrior made of energy made to protect the users body. Nature Manipulation Satsu can use both fire and lightning style ninjutsu too a very high level but because of this and his sharingan his chakra can be used up alittle fast but he still has a good amount to use if needed. he can make fire take the shape of dragons and channel the fire chakra through his sword and ninja tools to make them more deadly to whoever they hit he can also do the same with his lightning chakra but to a lesser extent then his fire style. Weapons Mastery satsu is a skilled sword fighter who is almost at master level due to wanting to keep his fathers image alive but he is also a good marksmen having hardly ever missed a shot with his kunai or other throwing weapons. he learned how to use a sword from his sensei after recieving it from him after the chunin exam. Quotes "I will become the number one ninja in the hidden leaf" "how can this be" (after his friend died) "I loved my family now they are gone but I have you guys now" (to his friends)